Pasiones secretas
by RosasRojas
Summary: "Al igual que el talón para Aquiles, tu debilidad es una mujer... hermosa y delicada como las flores de Sakura.- dijo antes de sonreír" "Imposible.- concibió altanero". Si antes no creía en esas cosas del destino, ahora mucho menos. "Familia, vengo a anunciarles que Sakura y yo somos novios.- dijo Itachi y Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Aquello no estaba bien.
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Genero: **__(Drama, Romance)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo**__: (Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**Resumen: "**Al igual que el talón para Aquiles, tu debilidad es una mujer... hermosa y delicada como las flores de Sakura.- dijo antes de sonreír" "Imposible.- concibió altanero". Si antes no creía en esas cosas del destino, ahora mucho menos. "Familia, vengo a anunciarles que Sakura y yo somos novios.- dijo Itachi y Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Aquello no estaba bien.__  
_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Pasiones secretas**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Belleza y traición"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**l cielo estaba pintado de matices rojos y amarillos, los cuales se entremezclaban entre si, creando un nuevo color. El sol se empezaba a ocultar por el este haciendo que poco a poco la penumbra inundara, dando paso a la noche.

Era otono, los días cada vez se notaban mas lentos y tranquilos, con un agradable clima refrescando los alrededores.

Un pelinegro se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, su expresión era neutral, por lo cual era imposible saber lo que pensaba. Estaba apoyado en su coche, frente a la casa de su mejor amigo, a quien llevaba esperando hacia mas de veinte minutos

**-Ya estoy listo.**- se oyo la voz euforica y chillona de un rubio, de vivaces ojos azules, quien venia saliendo de su vivienda a tropicones mientras se ponía una chaqueta azul electrico, tenia el pelo mojado aun y no le había dado tiempo de afeitarse, por lo que una sombrita de barba de asomaba en su menton.

El moreno que esta ese momento se encontraba apasible, solo frunció levemente el ceño, en un gesto apenas perceptible, mas cuando abrió los ojos en su mirada se pudo percibir un claro destello de molestia, lo cual hizo reír a el ojiazul nerviosamente, mientras se alborotaba la cabellera dorada, salpicando gotas de agua.

**-Dobe**.- fue lo único que murmuro Sasuke antes de dar media vuelta al coche y entrar al asiento del copiloto, Naruto solo se rasco la mejilla derecha y sin mas se adentro al vehiculo

**-Lo siento teme.-** se disculpo mientras se ponía el cinturon de seguridad

**-Llevabas jodiendome una semana entera para que fuera contigo y resulta que se te olvido y te quedaste dormido.-** mascullo el moreno, sonaba peligrosamente tranquilo y Naruto sabia que eso era peor, porque Sasuke nunca olvidaba ese tipo de cosas y las hacia pagar

**-Mejor cambiemos de tema, seguramente ya todos se encuentran allá así que apresurate.-** dijo Naruto efusivo, Sasuke resoplo mientras arrancaba rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Ya es tarde**.- musito una chica de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos jades mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. A su lado se encontraba una peliazul de orbes perla con la cabeza gacha sosteniendo con ambas manos una cartera negra.

Varios chicos a su alrededor las quedaban viendo fascinados e incluso un par de atrevidos se habían ariesgado a invitarlas a un refresco o algodón de azúcar recibiendo un doloroso rechazo.

**-¿Crees que les paso algo?-** le pregunto la ojiperla preocupada

**-No te preocupes Hinata-chan… seguramente ya vienen en camino**.- respondió la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros-. **¿Que te parece si mejor alcanzamos a los demás? seguramente ya están haciendo la fila para la montana rusa.-** mascullo emocionada, antes de agarrarla de la mano y halarla hacia dicho juego.

**-No quiero subirme Sakura-chan… me da miedo**.- dijo Hinata observando aterrada, aun desde donde estaban, las grandes y peligrosas curvas del juego

**-Vamos Hina-chan… será divertido.-** le animo volteandola a ver con una sonrisa, la peliazul respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, ya que sentía el corazón hecho un puno y luego sonrió intentando darse animos mientras asentia.

Sakura al ver el gesto solo la halo y luego de esquivar varias personas llegaron a la gran estructura. Hinata se encogió en si misma solo de escuchar los gritos de la gente que se encontraba dando un giro en aquel demoniaco juego, mientras que la pelirrosa miraba emocionada como el tren daba vueltas salvajes.

**-Que genial.-** murmuro Sakura euforica, volteo hacia su amiga y la miro con una sonrisa-. **Vamos Hina-chan… te aseguro que será emocionante**.- la alento mientras la halaba nuevamente, esta vez hacia la fila para montar el juego, la cual parecía interminable. Sakura se dirigio al inicio de esta, donde sus amigos eran los siguientes en subir a la montana

-**Apurate frentona.-** grito Ino haciéndole senas, Sakura empezó a correr hacia ella llevando consigo a Hinata.

**-¿Porque se tardaron tanto?-** cuestiono un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, cuando por fin llegaron

**-Esperabamos a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun… pero parece que tuvieron algún contratiempo**.- dijo Sakura con la respiración levemente pesada, despues de correr

**-Pero ya estamos aquí**.- se escucho una voz tras ellos y al voltear todos hacia esa dirección pudieron ver al rubio con una radiante sonrisa mientras tras el se encontraba Sasuke, serio y neutral.

Naruto se acerco a Hinata sin perder tiempo y la agarro de las mejillas dándole un dulce beso, mientras Sakura se acercaba al moreno lentamente, con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-Hola Sasuke-kun.-** le saludo sonriendo con dulzura, el pelinegro volteo hacia ella y la observo fijamente para luego asentir

**-Hola.-** mascullo seriamente y Sakura se sintió estremecer, de solo escuchar su voz ronca.

**-¿Y eso que tardaron?.-** le pregunto frunciendo ligeramente las cejas, habían estado esperandoles por mas de media hora

**-Fue culpa del dobe de Naruto… se durmio**.- contesto Sasuke señalando al rubio con el menton

**-Tenia que ser**.- reconocio Sakura negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía, Sasuke la observo y sonrió de lado

_**-**_**Hey bueno… ¿quieren subir al juego o que?… ya seguimos nosotros**.- les llamo una chica de dos moñitos.

**-Mierda… pero no hemos comprado los boletos**.- dijo Naruto pegandose en la frente, era el que mas deseaba subir a aquel juego, había estado esperandolo por una semana

**-Por eso nos adelantamos**.- musito orgullosa Sakura, sacando cuatros boletos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro

**-Por eso te quiero tanto Sakura-chan**.- dijo el rubio con ojos brillosos

-**Lo se.- **mascullo la ojijade con una sonrisa mientras los cuatro se acercaban a la fila, todos se colocaron frente a Ino a lo que atrás se empezaron a escuchar alegatos y quejas

**-Aguantense.-** dijo divertido Naruto mientras le daba el boleto que recien le había dado Sakura al guardia. Y así que consecutivamente hasta que el tren en el que cabian veinte personas se lleno, en el primer asiento iban Ino y Sai, luego Tenten y Neji, Naruto había convencido a Hinata de ir en el tercer asiento, prometiendole que la abrazaria en todo momento, tras ellos estaban Gaara y Matsuri, y por último de aquel grupo se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke respectivamente, para despues llenar demás adolescentes el resto de los asientos.

Sakura se encontraba totalmente emocionada, con el corazón latiendole a mil y aun a mas cuando el juego empezó, escalando el tren una cumbre bien alta, cuando estuvieron en la punta, el juego pareció detenerse solo unos segundos para luego de un solo impulso bajar a una velocidad extraordinaria,.

Sakura en ese instante sintió el corazón en la boca y agarro con fuerza la mano de Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, el moreno que hasta ese momento solo se encontraba disfrutando las abrumantes sensaciones ante los giros, subidas y bajadas, solo volteo la mirada al sentir aquel contacto, desconcertandose un segundo cuando una pequeña corriente le recorrió el brazo, mas eso quedo olvidado cuando el tren empezó a dar consecutivas vueltas, haciendo que la mayoria de los pasajeros gritasen a pulmon.

.

.

.

Luego de subir a la montaña rusa y de bajar todos despeinados y mareados, se montaron a otros diferentes juegos igual de aterrados y locos. La noche empezó a volverse fría y poco a poco las horas trancurrieron y la gente empezó a partir.

**-¿Ya te sientes mejor?**- le pregunto Naruto a la peliazul mientras esta bebia otro trago de agua. Despues de subir a tantos juegos, Hinata había terminado bastante mal, se le notaba palida y cada que se paraba había peligro de que no pudiera mantener el equilibrio y caerá.

**-Si… ya me si-ento bien**.- musito con voz suave y baja, mientras asentia con la cabeza y le entregaba la botella de agua

**-Creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa**.- dijo él mientras se erguía, ya que anteriormente se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella

**-¡No!**.- se apresuro a decir Hinata alterada

**-¿Que?… ¿porque no?**- le pregunto Naruto desconcertado

**-Es que**…- se puso nerviosa-. **N-no es nece-sario… Sakura-chan se quedara en mi casa hoy… ¿no es así?-** dijo volteando hacia la pelirrosa, que se encontraba tras Naruto, el rubio volteo hacia ella también.

**-Si.-** dijo Sakura asintiendo mecánicamente, al ver la suplica en los ojos de su amiga. Ya hacia rato las parejas se habían dispersado quedando solo ellos y Sasuke.

**-Bien… cuidala ¿si?-** le pidió con preocupacion, antes de voltear hacia Hinata que le observaba con una tierna sonrisa, Naruto se acerco al oído de la peliazul y le susurro algo haciendo que un segundo despues esta se pusiera toda roja, Hinata le observo un momento antes de sonreír nuevamente, para luego hacer un intento por levantarse, Naruto le ayudo inmediatamente y despues de unos leves mareos la ojiperla se tranquilizo y pudo caminar sola

**-Nos vemos mañana**.- le dijo Naruto besándole, cuando se separo de ella volteo hacia Sakura-. **Tengan cuidado**.- le dijo y la pelirrosa asintió antes de agarrar de un brazo a su amiga

**-Nos vemos**.-se despidió antes de voltear hacia Sasuke y observarle-. Adiós Sasuke-kun.- musito sonriendo dulcemente, a lo que el moreno asintio, luego de eso ambas chicas empezaron a alejarse.

**-¿Y ahora que haremos?**- mascullo Naruto rascandose la cabeza, Sasuke que estaba apoyando en un poste, de brazos cruzados lo observo fijamente, con seriedad

**-Irnos.-** sugirió sarcástico, mientras se encogía de hombros con desinterés

-**Estas loco… la noche aun no acaba y hay muchas cosas que aun no he hecho**.- dijo el rubio emocionado-. **Andando**.- murmuro empezando a caminar con paso militar, Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de seguirle

Cuando el moreno alcanzo a Naruto ambos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mientras observaban su alrededor, ya se estaban alejando del area donde estaban los juegos mecanicos.

**-Mira… vamos ahí.**- mumuro Naruto señalando una carpa mediana de color morado, que estaba a lo lejos, cerca de los juegos de lazas y pelotas.

.

.

.

**-Respira… respira Hinata**.- la alentaba mientras le sostenía el cabello, Hinata estaba inclinada hacia un bote de basura mientras devolvia todo lo que había comido ese día

**-Q-que asco**.- logro decir la peliazul mientras se incorporaba, con los ojos vidriosos

**-Ten.-** dijo Sakura pasandole un panuelo

**-Gracias.-** musito antes de empezar a limpiarse la boca

**-¿Te sientes mejor?-** le pregunto la ojijade preocupada, mientras le acomodaba el cabello tras las orejas

-**Si… un poco**.- susurro-.** Que vergüenza si me hubierha visto Naruto-kun**.- mascullo alejándose lentamente de aquel lugar mientras se sobaba el abdomen

**-Nunca te dejare montarte a ningún juego nuevamente**.- le prometió Sakura caminando a su lado

**-Por favor… hazlo**.- le pidió Hinata un tanto divertida

**-¿Crees que puedes manejar en esta condicion?**- le pregunto

**-Si… por supues….**- de repente un fuerte mareo la inundo y si no fuera porque Sakura la sujeto rápidamente, era seguro que en ese momento estaría en el suelo

**-Pienso que es mejor que yo maneje.**- le dijo la Haruno haciéndola pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros

**-Definitivamente.-** musito Hinata con voz ronca, la respiración se le había vuelto pesada. Ambas empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia los parqueos

**-Chicas ¿que hacen aquí solas?**.- escucharon a sus espaldas, no era difícil para ninguna saber de quien se trataba

**-Hinata se siente mal… hay que llevarla a su casa.**- mascullo Sakura, mientras ambas daban media vuelta

**-¿Acaso no podía hacerlo Naruto o Sasuke?… vaya novio ese que…**

**-Yo le dije que no quería que me llevara.**- lo interrumpió Hinata con voz cansada

**-Pero aun así…**

**-Neji.**- lo callo con voz severa Tenten. El pelicafe bufo por lo bajo antes de observar preocupado a su prima

**-Estas palida.**- murmuro acercandose a ella, la agarro de la cintura y de un solo impulso la levanto, pasando un brazo bajo sus piernas-. **Te llevare a casa.**- dijo antes de dirigirse a su coche

**-Gracias.-** musito Hinata por lo bajo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Neji. El ojiperla se encamino hacia su auto seguido por Tenten y Sakura, acomodo a Hinata en un asiento trasero

-**Nos vemos mañana**.- se despidió Sakura

**-¿No iras con nosotros?-** le pregunto Neji frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-**No gracias… me iré mejor con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun**.- les dijo con una sonrisa, mas sin embargo, lo que no quería era causar molestia, ya que la casa de los Hyuugas quedaba a un punto contrario de la suya

**-Muy bien**.- dijo el ojiperla antes de cerrar la puerta del asiento en el que iba Hinata, tanto Neji como Tenten subieron al vehiculo rápidamente y Sakura solo se despidió con la mano al verlos alejarse

.

Luego de eso dio media vuelta y se propuso a caminar hacia el interior del parque de diversiones, ya que debía apresurarse a encontrar a Sasuke y Naruto o sino tendría que irse en taxi, lo cual no le agradaba mucho.

.

.

.

**-Apurate teme**.- mascullo impaciente Naruto mientras prácticamente corría hacia aquella tienda que había capturado completamente su atención, Sasuke le seguía a un paso lento y tranquilo, sin ningún animo de cambiar eso.

**-¿Que será aquí?.**- se pregunto Naruto cuando se detuvo frente a la carpa, intentado distinguir algo en el interior, mas todo se veía oscuro

**-Buenas noches joven**.- dijo una anciana apareciendo de repente, Naruto soltó un pequeño y grave grito al no percibir la presencia de aquella viejita, que salía de la tienda en ese momento.

**-Que susto me ha dado**.- mascullo llevando una mano a su corazón, el cual latía desenfrenadamente

**-Tan sucia tienes la mente dobe**.- dijo Sasuke situandose finalmente a su lado, este lo ignoro y se concentro el la anciana frente a él, de cabello totalmente blanco y ojos azules, su manera de vestir llamo mucho la atención de Naruto ya que inmediatamente relaciono su ropa con la que usaban los gitanos

**-¿Es gitana?-** indago y la señora solo asintió mientras Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, pensando que Naruto era un estupido, era claro que la viejita era o se hacia pasar por una gitana.

**-Así es niño… y ¿has venido aquí solo a preguntarme eso?.**- cuestiono alzando una ceja

-**No… solo tenia curiosidad por saber que era aquí.**- murmuro el rubio encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado

-**Oh… pues ¿que te parece si les leo la mano?**.- le propuso con una sonrisa

**-¿En serio?… por supuesto**.- contesto Naruto euforico

-**Paso… no creo en esas cosas**.- mascullo Sasuke seriamente

**-Vamos teme no seas aguafiestas**.- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-**Eso es pura fantasia… una estupidez que la gente cree para darle sentido a su vida cuando la monotonia les abarca y llega un punto en el que se sienten tan desgraciados que tienen que recurrir a este tipo de cosas para creer que algo mas les depara en un futuro… pateticos.**- soltó despectivo

**-¿Tan seguro esta?.**- dijo la anciana seriamente

**-Por supuesto.**- respondió inmediatamente

**-Y si cree eso… entonces ¿que tiene que perder?**.- le pregunto astuta, Sasuke entrecerro los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros y se encamino al interior de la tienda, seguido por la anciana y un alegre Naruto

.

.

.

**-¿Donde estaran?**.- se preguntaba Sakura mientras observaba su alrededor, había recorrido todo el lugar de juegos pero ni Sasuke, ni Naruto estaban.

**-Tal vez ya se fueron.**- se dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro luego, decidió entonces encaminarse hacia la salida del lugar, pero cuando menos lo espero a lo lejos, cerca de los juegos de tiros y lanzamientos, pudo ver Sasuke y Naruto hablando con una señora, frente a una carpa morada.

**-Ahí están.**- dijo con una sonrisa antes de encaminarse hacia ese lugar

**-Sakura.**- la llamaron a sus espaldas, detuvo su paso de golpe y volteo lentamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros

**-Itachi-kun.**- susurro antes de sonreír, el pelilargo se acerco a ella inmediatamente

**-Vaya… no espere encontrarte aquí**.- le dijo él antes de darle un beso en la mejilla derecha, Sakura se sonrojo levemente

**-Yo tampoco… ¿con quienes andas?**- le pregunto

**-Pues andaba con unos amigos… ¿y tu?**- indago

-**Con Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun**.- murmuro ella

-**¿Sasuke esta aquí?… que raro, creí que no vendría, despues de que se lo negó a Naruto tantas veces.**- mascullo

**-No se**.- se limito a decir Sakura

**-¿Y donde están ellos?-** le pregunto Itachi

**-Alla.-** señalo Sakura hacia la tienda, a la cual los chicos y la anciana entraban

**-Pues vamos te acompaño.**- le propuso con una sonrisa, Sakura asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia dicho lugar

.

.

.

**-Primero yo**.- se adelanto Naruto sentandose en la única silla desocupada, en el lugar habia nada mas una mesa y dos sillas, en una de las cuales ya se encontraba la anciana sentada

**-Muy bien… dame la mano derecha**.- le dijo y Naruto así lo hizo, la anciana empezó a observar con sumo detalle su mano y luego de un momento rió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza

**-¿Que?**- le pregunto Naruto ansioso

**-Eres un joven bastante euforico y alegre.- **dijo en un tono divertido, Sasuke quien lo observaba desde un rincon, de brazos cruzados, solo negó con la cabeza, aquello que decía era bastante obvio, cualquiera que viera a Naruto se daria cuenta de ello

**-Un tanto atolondrado, pero con un espíritu fuerte e indomable, como un potro salvaje… además veo aquí que… estas enamorado ¿cierto?**- levanto la mirada hacia él, Naruto la observaba sorprendido

**-¿Como lo sabe?**- le pregunto admirado

**-Aquí lo dice.**- mascullo ella sonriendo, Sasuke les observaba serio, sin dejar engañar

**-No pierdas a esta chica… es la indicada.**- murmuro sabiamente

**-Lo sabia… mi Hinata-chan es el amor de mi vida.**- dijo Naruto entusiasmado, mientras se levantaba de un salto-. **Es todo lo que necesito oír… sigues tu Sasuke-teme.**- dijo volteando hacia el moreno

**-No gracias.**- rechazo este seriamente

**-Pero… vamos teme no seas mala onda**.- dijo Naruto chasqueando los dientes

**-¿A que le tiene miedo joven?.-** le pregunto la viejita con una sonrisa, Sasuke la observo y luego se encogió de hombros

**-No pierdo nada.**- pensó acercandose a la silla, se sentó y extendió su mano hacia la señora, esta observo su palma fijamente y luego frunció el ceño

-**Eres un joven muy orgulloso… bastante serio y… arrogante.-** dijo observándolo a los ojos

**-Y tu decías que no teme… pero si te ha describido tal como eres**.- se mofo Naruto

-**Siempre perfeccionista.**- continuo la anciana-.** Y meticuloso… nunca nada se te escapa… pero has pasado algo por alto.**- le dijo seriamente

**-Al igual que el talon para Aquiles… tu debilidad es una mujer**.- mascullo firmemente, Sasuke solo alzo una ceja-. **Hermosa y delicada… como… las flores de sakura.**- dijo antes de sonreír.

**-¿Sakura?.-** mascullo Naruto sorprendido, Sasuke inmediatamente retiro su mano de la de la anciana mientras fruncía el ceño, pero luego se echo a reír levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza

**-Imposible.-** concibio altanero-. **Yo jamás me fijaria en alguien como Sakura… por Dios.**- murmuro con desagrado

-**Es solo mi amiga y como tal se quedara… nunca la vería de otra forma, no es mi tipo.-** manifesto con frigidez

**-Sasuke.-** susurro Naruto

.

.

.

-**Al igual que el talon para Aquiles… tu debilidad es una mujer**.- tanto Itachi como ella se detuvieron al escuchar aquella palabras, las cuales se decian con tal firmeza que podrian jurar que aquella persona decía la verdad.

-**Hermosa y delicada… como… las flores de Sakura.**- dijeron y en ese momento la pelirrosa sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba a una velocidad inhumana.

-**¿Sakura?**-se escucho la voz de Naruto y luego de eso una carcajada retumbo en el interior de aquella tienda

**-Imposible.-** dijo Sasuke con firmeza y Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho-. **Yo jamás me fijaria en alguien como Sakura… por Dios.-** se oyo en un tono casi asqueado y la pelirrosa sintió como el corazón se le retorcía con fuerza

**-Es solo mi amiga y como tal se quedara… nunca la vería de otra forma, no es mi tipo**.- tras escuchar eso no pudo mas y sintió como el cuerpo empezaba a temblar, por lo que no espero un segundo mas y dio media vuelta para caminar a un paso apresurado, las lagrimas habían empezado a descender de sus ojos, gruesas y pesadas, recorriendo su rostro. Sakura sentía un dolor en el corazón, uno punzante y fuerte y no supo cuanto había caminado hasta que sintió un jalon del brazo

**-Sakura.-** mascullo Itachi haciéndola quedar frente a él, la agarro de las mejillas y observo sus ojos, que estaban nublados por las lagrimas que se empezaban en aparecer.

**-Sueltame… me tengo que ir**.- susurro con voz débil

**-No te puedes ir así.-** murmuro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, se la colgo a Sakura en los hombros-.** Ven… yo te llevare.**- le dijo pasandole un brazo por los hombros, ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente.

.

Y mientras Sakura iba en el coche de Itachi con la mirada perdida en la calle se dijo una y otra vez que fue un error enamorarse de Sasuke, de su amigo, por eso es lo que el era y así se quedaria siempre

Fue un maldito error poner sus ojos en el

Fue un maldito eror ilusionarse, crearse castillos en las nubes, soñar y esperar como una estupida a que su absurdo cuento de hadas se cumpliera

Habia sido una idiotez esperar tantos años, por alguien como Sasuke, el chico lindo del colegio, el inalcanzable, el popular, el buen amigo.

**-Patetica.-** pensó con dolor y sin darse cuenta empezó a sollozar, por que el destino la puso en aquel lugar y la hizo escuchar algo que no debía oír.

**-Patetica.-** susurro débilmente intentando limpiarse las mejillas

**-No llores.**- murmuro Itachi por lo bajo, tanto que Sakura creyó haberlo imaginado. Luego de unos minutos llegaron finalmente a la casa de la pelirrosa

**-Gra-cias**.- dijo antes de abrir la puerta, pero Itachi la detuvo antes de alcanzar su cometido, cogiendola del antebrazo, Sakura volteo hacia él e Itachi la observo fijamente

**-Yo te ayudare.**- musito mientras le limpiaba la mejillas derecha con el pulgar.

.

.

.

.

.

**D**os semanas despues…

Se encontraba en su cama, boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el techo, sus pensamientos divagaban, mas sin embargo siempre lo llevaban a un mismo punto

_¿Que le sucedía a Sakura?_

Luego del día en el parque de diversiones, todo había cambiado, Sakura ya no le prestaba absoluta atención, ahora pasaba de él de largo, ya no intentaba llamar su atención, y a cada momento se le podía ver mensajeando por el teléfono, con quien sabe quien, además, ya no salían luego del colegio a pasear o a comprar un helado, Sakura se desaparecia a no mas tocar el timbre.

**-Algo no esta bien**.- se dijo entrecerrando levemente los ojos

**-Sasuke baja ya**.- escucho el grito de su madre en la planta baja, bufo por lo bajo mientras se erguía, se masajeo el cuello mientras decidia dejar el tema por la paz, lo mejor seria preguntarle a Sakura que le sucedía.

Se levanto de su cama y salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encamino hacia la cocina la cual estaba inundada de un delicioso aroma

**-Hijo… lleva esto a la mesa.**- le dijo su mama entregándole una cesta con pan, Sasuke la cogio y se encamino hacia el comedor

**-¿Sabes que es eso tan importante que Itachi quiere comunicarnos?.**- le pregunto a su madre

**-No tengo ni idea, abra que esperar.**- dijo con voz entusiasmada, si había algo que Mikoto adoraba eran las sorpresas.

Sasuke aburrido se dirigio hacia la sala, donde se encontraba su padre leyendo un libro. Luego de unos cuantos minutos la puerta se abrió y Mikoto salio disparada hacia la entrada, para encontrarse en ella a su hijo mayor.

Itachi le sonrió a su madre y luego le paso un brazo por los hombros y se encamino con ella hacia la sala, sin cerrar la puerta principal.

**-Te tengo una sorpresa**.- le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que entraran al salon.**-Sientate madre**.- le pidió a Mikoto, quien tomo asiento a un lado de su esposo

-**Muy bien familia… quiero hacerles un importante anuncio para mi**.- comenzo con cierta emoción, Sasuke que le observaba desde el sofá, de brazos cruzados, pensaba únicamente en cuando terminaria aquel teatro

**-Ven.-** dijo Itachi haciendo una seña con la mano, hacia donde estaba la puerta principal, luego de eso se escucharon unos tacones por el pasillo, y tras eso, frente a ellos se planto una figura bien conocida por todos.

**-Sakura y yo somos novios**.- mascullo el pelilargo envolviendo con un brazo la pequeña cintura de la Haruno, Sasuke que escuchaba aquellas palabras como eco en sus oídos se mantenía incredulo, mas cuando fijo su mirada en la pareja frente a él y cuando Itachi se atrevio a besar a Sakura frente a todos sintió un pinchazo en el corazón

Aquello no estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_...:Fin del capitulo:..._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

_._

_**Advertencias del capítulo**__: (Lime y palabras obscenas)_

.

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes NO son míos_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Pasiones secretas**_

.

* * *

.

_***Capítulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"**__**Sentimientos encontrados**__**"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**ientras Sasuke veía aquella escena no podía apartar de su pecho la sensación que asfixiaba ahí, donde su corazón latía lenta y tortuosamente. Y el moreno no comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque aquella escena frente a sus ojos parecía mas una fantasía o un mal sueño.

Y eso debería de ser, lo tenia muy seguro y se lo repetía incesantemente en su cabeza. Si, aquello era un sueño, uno muy malo. Porque su amiga jamás, jamás debería de tener una relación con su hermano. Eso era rayar lo repugnante, era casi asqueante verlos besarse y le producía un fuego en todo el cuerpo, lo cual le incitaba a acercarse a ellos y apartarlos, y no comprendía lo que sentía, ya que nada tenia sentido, pero tampoco era como que quisiera hacerlo.

**-¿Que demonios es esto?-** pregunto con voz contenida, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. No supo de donde pero una furia incontrolable le ataco, algo irracional y sin lógica alguna, pero estaba furioso y joder, quería separarlos, quería alejar a Sakura del maldito de Itachi

La pareja se separo casi al instante, volteando hacia él, al igual que los otros miembros en la estancia. Y Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto, ni escondió la tensión en su cuerpo, ni el enojo y disconformidad en su mirada.

**-No es obvio.-** contesto Itachi luego de un momento-. **Somos novios… que no lo oíste.**- murmuro divertido, mientras sonreía lánguidamente, y Sasuke sintió de repente que se estaba burlando de él, lo sintió al observar su sonrisa jocosa y su mirada destellante, y eso hizo que se enojara aun mas.

**-Esto debe ser broma**.- mascullo sonriendo con autosuficiencia, para luego voltear hacia la pelirrosa que lo observaba fijamente, en silencio-. **¿Cierto?-** cuestiono un tanto divertido. Sakura no contesto y solo se quedo mirándolo y Sasuke supo a través de sus ojos que aquello era verdad, ya ella parecía gritárselo con la mirada.

Fue ese instante que el moreno experimento miles de sentimientos, además de una sensación más que angustiante en el pecho, como si varias espinas se clavaran en su corazón.

**-Sakura**.- murmuro por lo bajo, comprendiendo luego que aquello era verdad, era tan real como que el sol siempre saldría en las mañanas. Sasuke respiro profundamente y asintió con la cabeza solo una vez para después encaminarse hacia la salida del salón de estar.

Mirando al frente paso justo al lado de Itachi y noto como este afianzaba la cintura de Sakura y aquello logro enfurecerlo de forma ilógica, y apretó únicamente los puños reteniendo las estúpidas ganas que tenia de alejarlo de ella. Luego se encamino escaleras arriba ignorando los llamados de su madre. Sasuke caminaba tenso y contenido, y tenia unas monstruosas ganas de moler algo a golpes hasta destrozarlo y hacerlo añicos.

Atravesó el pasillo de las habitaciones hasta detenerse en la última, la cual era la suya y entro a la estancia cerrando luego.

Entonces sintió deseos de gritar o patear algo, una ansiedad horrible le consumió el cuerpo con ardor, y no se dio cuenta de cuando las manos empezaron a temblarle

**-Esto es una mierda**.- murmuro en un gruñido apretando fuertemente los dientes, se paso las manos por el cabello halándolo hacia atrás hasta llegar a su nuca donde las afianzo con firmeza mientras movía el cuello de un lado a otro.

Luego suspiro cerrando los ojos y se dirigió hacia el baño. Al entrar se acercó de una vez al lavabo y se enjuago el rostro, para despues con otro suspiro, ya de cansancio, agarrar una toalla y empezar a limpiarse la humedad desde el cuello, por donde algunas gotas se deslizaban. Entonces se distrajo al oír la puerta abrirse. Sasuke rodó los ojos con pesadez mientras fruncía el ceño, paso seguido salió del baño limpiándose el rostro

**-Estaba por bajar**.- murmuro fríamente pensando que su madre le daría una cantaleta por abandonar la sala de esa manera, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Sakura en la puerta, no a Mikoto como había supuesto. Y frunció el ceño mientras la respiración se le volvia odiosamente pesada.

**-Me lo imagine**.- respondió la pelirrosa en un susurro, contestando lo que él anteriormente había dicho. Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño hasta casi juntar las cejas al escucharla

**-¿Me puedes explicar que demonios es esta mierda?**- le pregunto contenido y serio-. **¿Desde cuando andas con Itachi?****…**** ¿por qué **_**fucking**_** no me lo habías dicho?**- gruño molesto. Sakura lo observo un rato antes de suspirar

**-Itachi dijo que era mejor así.-** murmuro suavemente

**-Me interesa un cuerno lo que el imbécil de Itachi piense****…**** se supone que somos mejores amigos****…**** ¿como se te ocurre ocultarme que sales con mi hermano?****…**** joder, mi hermano Sakura**.- mascullo apretando los puños

**-¿Que no te alegras?-** le pregunto ella mientras su mirada se ensombrecía poco a poco

**-¿Alegrarme?****…**** estas de broma ¿verdad?-** se mofo él con cinismo

**-¿Porque no Sasuke?... soy tu amiga ¿no?****…**** él tu hermano, debería darte gusto que seamos pareja.-** musito frunciendo el ceño, parecía desconcertada

**-Jodete**.- gruño el moreno furioso-. **Oíste****…**** jodanse los dos, me vale una mierda que sean pareja, por mi pueden casarse****…**** pero desde ahora no te quiero volver a ver**.- mascullo señalándola con el dedo

**-¿Te estas dando cuenta de lo infantil que estas siendo?-** lo cuestiono ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

**-Me importa un comino****…**** ¡lárgate de mi habitación!-** murmuro alto

**-Bájale un tonito a tu voz****…**** y no me voy de aquí hasta que hablemos**.- dijo ella con firmeza

**-¡Que te vallas te he dicho!-** dijo Sasuke perdiendo los estribos-. **Vete Sakura****…**** sino yo mismo te sacare**.- mascullo

**-Inténtalo**.- le reto la ojijade con seguridad y Sasuke se acercó a ella de manera amenazante y la cogió firmemente del antebrazo derecho pero Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto y al notarlo el Uchiha se limito va observarla con desafío.

Fue entonces que la pelirrosa se estremeció ante su mirada y Sasuke pudo notarlo entre su tacto lo cual le hizo sonreír altanero y luego todo perdió sentido, paso a un plano casi estupido y totalmente ilógico desde cualquier punto, porque el moreno no se dio cuenta de en que momento bajo la mirada a los labios de Sakura, ni de cuando la acerco a su cuerpo, ni aun menos de en que instante se le ocurrió la idea de besarla, porque la boca de Sakura, rosa y carnosa, se veía tan cálida y tentadora que lo incitaba a probar mil y un cosas con ella.

Y Sasuke reacciono de sus acciones ya demasiado tarde, porque la pelirrosa estaba atrapada en sus brazos suspirando contra sus labios; y un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos y el pelinegro pudo sentirlo, pero en ese momento ya no importo.

Sasuke cerro los ojos mientras ponía una mano en la nuca de la chica y la acerco a él hasta que sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse. Sus labios se movieron sigilosos y seductores sobre los de ella, arrancándole suspiros y haciéndole sentir arder la boca y la pelirrosa solo sintió su cuerpo quemarse y en su pecho se acentuó la sensación que anteriormente había experimentado, de días lejanos, aquel sentimiento que ya no tenia permitido

Mientras que Sasuke estaba experimentando muchas cosas con aquel contacto de labios, cosas que jamás había sentido y que creía que nunca experimentaría.

Pero ahí estaba, sintiéndola entre sus brazos, cálida y frágil, acariciándole la espalda, en un tacto de terciopelo y besándole la boca como si fuera la ultima acción que haría en vida y es que así lo sentía él, porque sabia que ahora Sakura le era prohibida.

Entonces enfureció consigo mismo, con ella y con el desgraciado de Itachi y aquel beso se volvió arrebatador y salvaje queriendo en el transmitirle sus sentimientos negativos, para que ella también sufriera, para que ella también sintiera la presión incomprensible que se formaba en su pecho.

.

Y cuando se separo de Sakura la observo fijamente enfocándose en sus ojos entrecerrados y levemente nublados, en sus mejillas rojas y en su boca hinchada y frunció el ceño cuando la encontró tan hermosa y maldijo su suerte y la maldijo a ella una y otra vez

**-No puedes estar con Itachi**.- mascullo en un susurro sobre su boca. Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos como despertando de un sueño y se empezó a remover entre sus brazos queriendo escapar de su contacto, pero el moreno la mantuvo prisionera, apegada a su cuerpo y sin dejar de observarla

**-Suéltame Sasuke**.- dijo ella ya desesperada

**-No Sakura****…**** no puedes estar con él**.- repitió esta ves frunciendo el ceño

**-Esto fue un error****…**** soy novia de tu hermano**.- le dijo ella y Sasuke enfureció

**-¡Me importa una mierda!****…**** tu no puedes estar con él****…**** ¡no te quiero cerca de él!-** grito enfurecido, ni siquiera pensando en lo ilógico que aquello era. Sakura se paralizo y su rostro fue perdiendo color, entonces frunció poco a poco el ceño y lo observo con molestia mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

**-No tienes derecho**.- le dijo con voz entrecortada y el moreno la observo desconcertado-. **No tienes derecho a venir con esas tonterías cuando ya soy novia de tu hermano****…**** ¡no tienes derecho!**- vocifero mientras un par de lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos

**-Claro que si**.- mascullo él irracional

**-¡No!****…**** tú rechazaste mi amor una y otra vez.-** dijo ella removiéndose violentamente entre sus brazos. Sasuke la soltó mientras se tensaba

**-¿Que dices?-** le pregunto frunciendo el ceño

**-Bien lo sabes**.- le ataco ella-. **Estuve tras de ti por mucho tiempo, aguantando tus desplantes pero me canse y eso ya quedo en el pasado**.- aclaro rápidamente**-****…**** Así que ahora no me vengas con esas tonterías**.- musito mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano derecha

**-¿De que demonios hablas?-** le pregunto él desconcertado, pero después pareció comprender todo de golpe-. **Por eso te hiciste novia de Itachi, para olvidarme****…**** me viste a mi en él.-** aseguro como si aquello fuera lo mas lógico y Sakura se acercó a él de una zancada y le volteo el rostro de una bofetada

**-Yo jamás jugaría con él**.- le dijo con voz alzada, Sasuke volteo hacia ella haciéndole ver su mejilla roja y cuando la pelirrosa quiso retroceder, el moreno se lo impidió cogiéndola del antebrazo, lo siguiente que hizo fue pasar una mano por su nuca y arremeter contra su boca violento y furioso, y Sakura empezó a pegarle en el pecho, con los puños cerrados pero Sasuke no se inmuto y le siguió besando con fuerza mientras le rodeaba la cintura, y los segundos empezaron a transcurrir y la pelirrosa no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a rendirse a sus labios.

Entonces la falta de aire se hizo presente y Sasuke se separo de ella y se limito a observarla con un par de centímetros entre sus rostros y la respiración del otro sobre sus bocas

**-Yo puedo hacerte olvidarlo con un solo beso**.- mascullo antes de apoderarse nuevamente de su boca. Ya en ese momento nada tenia sentido y él lo sabia pero prefirió no cuestionárselo, y Sakura lloro en silencio mientras le correspondía, porque entonces comprendió que tal ves nunca dejaría de amarlo.

.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente el moreno la soltó con lentitud y se alejó lentamente solo unos pasos, entonces ambos se observaron a los ojos y Sakura solo negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras suspiraba y bajo la mirada antes de limpiarse las mejillas

**-Es muy tarde Sasuke**.- susurro con voz temblorosa y levanto la mirada para observarle con tristeza.

**-Tu me amas ¿cierto?-** aseguro observándole fijamente y la pelirrosa le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada y Sasuke supo la respuesta por sus ojos. Si, ella lo amaba.

**-Debo ir con Itachi**.- musito Sakura por lo bajo y el pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los puños mientras la observaba fijamente. La ojijade lo miro también, solo un segundo, con tristeza, sintiendo ardor en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta, porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella lo había predicho en un momento, todo estaba fuera de control, especialmente sus sentimientos, y si bien, Sakura siempre fue consciente de que no dejaría de amar a Sasuke de la noche a la mañana, tampoco espero que él reaccionara de esa manera, al menos no tan pronto.

Con un suspiro y con la cara ya limpia, sin rastro de lágrimas, lo observo solo una vez más, el menos tiempo posible y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta

**-Aléjate de Itachi**.- mascullo Sasuke fríamente cuando ella tenia el pomo de la puerta en mano, la pelirrosa detuvo cualquier movimiento de golpe y solo suspiro

**-Esto es un error****…**** nunca volverá a pasar**.- musito ella por lo bajo, sin voltear, antes de abrir y salir decidida a olvidar todo aquello pero cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la estancia él volvió a hablar y Sakura le miro.

**-Yo me encargare de que nunca me olvides**.- le prometió viéndola a los ojos y la pelirrosa observo en su mirada aquella decisión y se sintió estremecer, suspiro una vez mas, antes de irse cerrando a su espalda

Y Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños reteniendo todo lo que en su interior parecía querer explotar.

Bufo con fastidio antes de encaminarse hacia la cama, se sentó en la orilla del colchón y hundió sus manos en su cabello tirando suavemente de él hacia atrás, lanzo un gruñido al aire mientras repasaba en su cabeza los recientes sucesos, especialmente los que se habían llevado en ese habitación, hacia menos de un minuto.

Cerro los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño poco a poco con fuerza, respiro profundamente, inhalando hondo y lento y expulsando el aire de la misma manera, entonces, como el acostumbraba siempre ante cualquier dificultosa situación, analizo cada instante, cada reacción y cada sensación, una a una, buscándole un nombre a todas, pero se dio cuenta de que nada tenia sentido.

Absolutamente nada

Y _¿que hacer?_

Sakura era novia de Itachi y aquel hecho le ponía los pelos de punta, haciéndole sentir cosas irracionales, porque nada tenia sentido, como se lo venia repitiendo desde que inicio todo aquel estupido teatro

Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente ante un impulso de rabia, uno majestuoso y absurdo, porque el no debería de sentirse así _¿cierto?_

Era claro que el hecho de que si la única chica a la que consideraba su amiga se hacia novia de su hermano le haría sentir incomodo, tampoco era como para que reaccionara como lo había hecho y lo sabia, entonces llego a su cabeza aquella pregunta que por un momento le dejo sin aliento y con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho

_¿Sentía él algo por Sakura?_

La respuesta hacia aquella pregunta tardaba más de lo que quería y no lograba convencerlo del todo lo cual le provocaba sentimientos angustiantes, si, claro que sentía algo por Sakura, la quería como amiga, eso era indudable, ellos habían compartido muchos años desde el primer grado.

_¿Entonces que sucedía_?

Negó con la cabeza, eso era lo que no lograba comprender del todo _¿Qué sucedía con el?_

El Uchiha se halo de los cabellos al no saber que contestarse a si mismo, lo cual era poco común y realmente desesperante, por que Sasuke siempre se había considerado una persona metódica, de esas que sabían todo de su vida y percibían o anticipaban cada cosa, estando siempre un paso adelante para que nada le sorprendiera.

Si, pero esa no era una ocasión normal, no claro que no, su amiga, la única chica que consideraba su amiga, era novia de su hermano, y joder, se había repetido eso tantas veces en un mismo rato que ya le dolía la cabeza.

Suspiro molesto, entornando los ojos con obviedad, casi hastiado consigo mismo, aquello le estaba logrando sacar de las casillas y eso definitivamente no ayudaba a su estado de animo, el cual si analizaba estaba a un punto de salirse fuera de control

Las cosas estaban peor que nunca y sabia que debía tranquilizarse por lo que con una lenta y profunda inhalación decidió pensar con la cabeza fría.

Entonces después de un par de minutos, ya por fin mas relajado, irguió la espalda levantando firmemente la barbilla e inspiro una última vez, ya que sentía que lo necesitaba, para finalmente permitirse a si mismo el formularse aquella última y desastrosa pregunta.

_¿Aceptaría como si nada la relación de Sakura e Itachi?_

Y la respuesta llego a su cabeza rápido y de golpe, y sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba de la cama, dirigiéndose a paso impetuoso a la puerta, con rostro frio y mirada decidida

No, jamás le dejaría a su hermano a Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**uando entro al salón de estar todo estaba muy en calma, Sakura estaba situada a un lado de Itachi mientras el mismo la tenia apegada a él, por la cintura y le acariciaba las manos, Mikoto estaba en el sillón de enfrente con Fugaku a su lado.

La pelinegra no paraba de sonreír y hablar, sumamente feliz con la idea de aquel noviazgo y eso hizo sentir enfermo a Sasuke, quien supo disimularlo con mucha facilidad.

Por lo que se encamino con paso indiferente hacia el único sillón desocupado, de una pieza, llamando la atención de todos.

**-Sasuke****…**** hijo ¿porque tardaste tanto?**- le pregunto su madre con voz dulce, pero en su mirada había reproche y una clara advertencia de que no se salvaría de una reprimenda, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado

**-Hmp**.- fue lo único que expreso serio, frio y aparentemente calmado, Mikoto suspiro sonoramente y luego se levanto del sofá

**-Mejor pasemos a la mesa**.- propuso mientras la sonrisa volvía a su rostro. Todos se levantaron, a excepción de Sasuke que simplemente les vio salir, centrando con insistencia y molestia su mirada en las manos juntas de la nueva pareja.

El ojinegro cerro los ojos un segundo mientras intentaba comprimir la sensación que le quemaba el pecho, si antes estaba seguro de que no le dejaría a Sakura, al estúpido de su hermano, en ese momento aquel instinto y sentimiento de posesión se multiplicaba.

Sonrió de lado burlón y calculador, lograría su meta costase lo que costase, aun cuando al final Sakura no fuera suya.

Y en ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, solo tenia en mente la idea de separar a Sakura de Itachi

.

La cena transcurrió igualmente tranquila, Mikoto era una gran cocinera por lo que los elogios no faltaron.

Durante todo el transcurso de la comida, la pelinegra seguía sin parar de hablar diciendo cosas sobre la linda pareja que hacían Itachi y Sakura, y sonriendo a cada momento, había risas por doquier y todo parecía ir de maravilla, excepto por el moreno, que se encontraba en una silla de esquina, frente a Sakura.

Sasuke aparentaba estar tranquilo y vaya que era un buen actor pues nadie se había dado cuenta de su muy mal humor. Todo aquel teatro estaba sacando de quicio al menor de los Uchihas y él no era una persona precisamente dotada de calma.

Si, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, especialmente esas ideas de parar todo aquello, que parecía más una escena de esas estúpidas novelas que su madre veía.

Un gruñido de fastidio salió desde el fondo de su garganta, sonido que fue imposible de reprimir y ello llamo la atención de una persona en la mesa.

Y fue en ese instante en que aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos jade se posaron en él con cierta tristeza, y algo extraño ocurrió entonces, pues Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y todo pareció desaparecer alrededor de ellos. De pronto ya no se escuchaban ruidos, ni las risas, ni absolutamente nada.

Y el moreno frunció el ceño apartando bruscamente la mirada cuando una sensación se instalo en su pecho, una sensación que catalogo en ese momento como desagradable, porque era abrumante y confusa, y Sasuke se estaba hartando de no comprender que sentía y pasaba con él.

Pero un segundo luego todo volvió a ser sin sentido pues, devolvió la mirada hacia Sakura y ella al mismo tiempo lo hizo hacia él y Sasuke se dio cuenta entonces que los ojos de ella eran hermosos, de un color cálido y vivo, mas sin embargo su mirada estaba triste y en ella había culpa y Sasuke sabia por qué o al menos eso creía.

Y luego todo se volvió rojo para el moreno cuando Itachi rompió aquella burbuja volteando hacia Sakura y acariciándole las mejillas con una suavidad desquiciante, y el pelilargo se inclino hacia ella susurrándole algo al oído.

De pronto una bonita sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pelirrosa y sus ojos dejaron de ser tristes, y Sasuke decidió entonces que debía darle fin a todo aquello lo más rápido posible, porque sentía que muy pronto explotaría sin poder contenerse.

.

.

.

Una hora después Sakura se había despedido dando gracias por la cena, Itachi la había ido a dejar a su casa y Sasuke había tenido que presenciar una escena de sonrisas y besos, muy desagradable, que al final le había dejado con un muy mal sabor de boca y con aquella molestia que ya se estaba volviendo muy conocida para él.

El moreno había subido a su habitación tras una seca despedida con la pelirrosa. Sakura le había sonreído levemente y le había mirado con tristeza reflejada en sus orbes.

Aquella mirada se había colado muy en el fondo del pelinegro, quien ya, acostado en su cama, no podía borrar de su mente lo que los ojos de Sakura transmitían.

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio, mientras se ponía boca arriba sobre el mullido colchon, fijando su mirada oscura en el techo.

Entonces se permitió varios pensamientos y recuerdos, y entre ellos principalmente merodeaban los sucesos de ese día, desde que Sakura apareció frente a la familia siendo presentada como la novia de Itachi, hasta cuando ella salió por la puerta tomada de la mano con su hermano.

Sasuke bufo por lo bajo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y llevo una mano a su pecho acariciando con insistencia y pesadez aquella parte, en donde sentía una opresión que ya le resultaba asfixiante.

**-Maldita sea**.- murmuro para si mismo mientras guiaba la mano que descansaba en su torso a su cabello, hundió los dedos entre las hebras oscuros y suspiro nuevamente con molestia.

A su mente llegaron como flashbackes las escenas desconcertantes que se habían llevado acabo en ese habitación, cuando Sakura estuvo por momentos en sus brazos mientras él le devoraba la boca con ansia, y ante tal recuerdo Sasuke sintió calor en los labios, y se pregunto si durante aquel encuentro había deseado ese primer beso, si aunque sea inconscientemente lo había anhelado, y se dio cuenta de que si.

Si había codiciado ese contacto y al haberse acercado a ella como lo había hecho solo había esperado que Sakura hiciera algo para así justificarse al besarla sin sentir remordimiento luego.

Y Sasuke noto entonces que tal vez lo había deseado desde que Itachi la había oficializado como su novia frente a la familia, y que tal ves la única razón por la que lo había hecho era precisamente porque ahora ella era de Itachi.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era un egoísta, que solo lo hacia únicamente por tal ves dañar a su hermano, al hijo favorito, ese que siempre se había llevado la atención y hasta el cariño de sus padres.

Itachi siempre había tenido todo y él que… _¿Qué había tenido? _

Un segundo lugar, comparaciones a cada momento y pocas atenciones.

Y luego estaba Sakura, su amiga, su única amiga mujer y venia Itachi y se adueñaba de eso también, anteponiéndose en su relación de amistad con la pelirrosa. Los dientes de Sasuke empezaron a rechinar mientras él apretaba los puños dominado por una repentina cólera.

Itachi siempre se metía en todo, siempre robando la atención, y ahora pretendía quitarle el amor que Sakura le profesaba. Porque Sasuke estaba seguro que ella lo amaba. Tal vez siempre lo había sabido pero nunca lo había tomando en cuenta, porque simplemente no le correspondía.

Al pensar en eso se pregunto entonces porque se sentía tan posesivo con ella, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y Sasuke no lograba comprender nada de lo que sentía. Pero vamos. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que no estaba enamorado, porque no podía estarlo, no de Sakura, ni de nadie.

Sasuke había aprendido con el pasar de los años que el amor era un sentimiento muy complicado, y que a la larga lo único que lograba era lastimar.

Experiencias de otras personas y las suyas propias en el ámbito familiar, le hacían ver el indudable dolor que se escondía detrás de aquel complejo sentimiento

Y principalmente, ante esa negación rotunda al amor, estaba también el irrefutable hecho de que él no se veía a si mismo estando enamorado. Había visto a muchas personas, amigos y conocidos, caer en esa trampa, y la mayoría terminaban heridos o convirtiéndose en completo tontos. Y Sasuke no se consideraba un tonto, ni tenia intención de convertirse en uno.

Una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios, antes sus estupidos pensamientos

**-Que idiota**.- se burlo-. **Ni de coña**.- mascullo cerrando los ojos. A partir de ese momento sus pensamientos lo llevaron por varios lugares y no se dio cuenta de cuando dejo de pensar o sentir su alrededor.

.

.

.

**U**n estruendo a hizo Sasuke incorporarse de golpe en la cama, despertando violentamente de aquel sueño que le había cogido despistado. El moreno empezó a ver de un lado a otro desconcertado, hasta finalmente localizar a la persona que le había hecho despertar. Itachi estaba a un lado de la puerta, viéndole serio y con el ceño fruncido

**-¿Que quieres?-** le pregunto el morocho de mala gana, mientras le miraba con ojos somnolientos, Itachi no contesto al instante y Sasuke aun con un ligero sueño envolviéndole, prefirió recostarse nuevamente en la cama, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

**-Si te quedaras ahí parado puro imbécil, mejor vete**.- le aconsejo despectivo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos

**-¿Que le dijiste a Sakura?-** aquella pregunta logro espabilar a Sasuke en un segundo. El moreno abrió inmediatamente los ojos y con lentitud se incorporo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando las manos

**-Hmp**.- sonrió-.** No sé de que hablas**.- murmuro volteando hacia él. Ambas miradas oscuras, duras y frías toparon. Itachi frunció aun mas el entrecejo y su cuerpo se tenso. Sasuke analizo rápidamente que se estaba conteniendo y aquello solo logro divertirlo

**-Sakura estaba rara cuando bajo después de intentar persuadirte de salir.-** relato muy seriamente-. **¿Que le dijiste?… ¿que le hiciste?-** le pregunto en un mal disimulado gruñido, Sasuke rió suavemente, socarrón.

**-¿Tu que crees?-** se burlo

**-Maldito**.- mascullo el pelilargo dando un paso para enfrente, Sasuke se levanto de golpe y le observo retador, pero Itachi ya se había detenido, aunque estaba temblando ligeramente, contenido

Sasuke encontró muy divertida aquella situación, bastante de hecho, porque había encontrado por fin el punto débil de Itachi, algo que tal ves le importaba demasiado, como lo hacia a él mismo.

**-¿En serio quieres saberlo?… ¿quieres saber que sucedió mientras estábamos solos en mi habitación?-** le pregunto insinuante, picando. Itachi se puso casi rojo y Sasuke solo sonrió burlón.

**-Desgraciado… ¡aléjate de ella!**- le advirtió con aspereza, el moreno rió entre dientes y luego su mirada se volvió sombría

**-Lo dices tú, el patético remplazo de quien verdaderamente ama**.- se mofo cínicamente-. **Ambos lo sabemos Itachi… Sakura jamás lograra amarte como me ama a mi.-** murmuro saboreando la satisfacción de ver a Itachi enfurecer aun mas, inmune ante la cruda verdad. Pero luego su rostro se desfiguro de desconcierto al ver como el pelilargo empezaba a sonreír lánguidamente.

**-Pero ahora Sakura es mi novia Sasukito… tu ya perdiste tu oportunidad**.- declaro seriamente

**-Hmp**.- el moreno sonrió-. **Con un beso logre que se olvidara completamente de ti**.- le informo jocoso, un segundo después Itachi lo tenia del cuello de la camisa

**-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia**.- le advirtió furibundo

**-Suéltame maldito imbécil**.- bramo Sasuke cogiéndole con fuerza las muñecas, se zafo de su agarre y lo empujo haciendo que Itachi retrocediera un par de pasos

**-¡Aléjate de Sakura!-** vocifero el mayor

**-Es a mi a quien ella ama… y nunca podrás hacerla olvidarme.-** aseguro arrogante

**-¿Tan seguro estas Sasuke?… desde que me acepto, Sakura prometió que se olvidaría de ti… y sabes que lo estaba logrando**.- le dijo firmemente y el moreno apretó los puños al recordar la indiferencia de la pelirrosa y las tardes que en que desaparecía como si nada _¿realmente Sakura lo estaba olvidando con Itachi?_

**-No te la dejare… ella es mía**.- mascullo con seguridad

**-Maldito**.- mascullo el pelilargo entre dientes. De un momento a otro Itachi tenia del cuello a Sasuke apretándolo con el brazo y antebrazo mientras el moreno le pegaba a puño limpio en el abdomen haciendo que el pelilargo retrocediera ante la fuerza de los golpes.

Ambos terminaron cayendo en la cama, Sasuke sobre Itachi. Ninguno se separaba. El moreno seguía pegándole en el abdomen e Itachi cogiéndolo del cuello mientras le golpeaba de lleno en la espalda.

**-Mierda**.- murmuro Sasuke antes de apoyarse en el abdomen del mayor y de un impulso, tras zafarse del fuerte agarre del pelilargo, levantarse de golpe retrocediendo unos pasos con la respiración agitada. Itachi se reincorporo rápidamente, reprimiendo una mueca en los labios ante el dolor que le provocaba inclinarse.

**-Aléjate de ella**.- le advirtió el pelilargo en un tono sombrío, por ultima vez, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo

**-Maldito Itachi**.- farfullo Sasuke colérico haciendo una mueca cuando al moverse sintió una punzada en la espalda. Se acercó a la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama y agarro su móvil para marcar aquel número que hasta de memoria se sabía.

**-Hola**.- se escucho del otro lado, la dulce voz de Sakura. Sasuke no percibió en ese momento como el solo escucharla logro que el enojo que sentia disminuyera

**-Necesito verte… en media hora, en la esquina de tu casa**.- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, se dirigió al baño dispuesto a tomar una rápida ducha para despejar su mente.

.

Aquella cita seria muy importante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Fin del **__**capitulo**__*****_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
